a) Field of Invention
This invention relates to a system comprising a novel Volume Purchase Rebate Business Method, Volume Purchase Rebate Appliance sub-system, Volume Purchase Rebate Online-Interactive Showroom sub-system, Volume Purchase Rebate Online-Interactive Showcase sub-system, Volume Purchase Rebate Online-Interactive SalesPerson subsystem and Online-Interactive Ordering or Online-Interactive Re-Ordering sub-system and methods and processes for operating this system. The system is used for purchasing or volume purchasing or excess inventory purchasing or excess capacity purchasing for a plurality of purchasers who are in fact group purchasing yet purchasing individually from merchants for goods, products or services and who obtain rebates which are invested. The system is further used while real-time interactive online direct ordering and automatic reordering of said goods or services by way of real-time interactive online transactions in showrooms (CyberShowRooms) and showcases (CyberShowCases) and while directly communicating with the servicing salesperson (CyberSalesPersons). The present invention also encompasses means for interfacing with wholesaler warehousing and distribution systems. The purpose for the present invention is to bring forth a means for an extremely unique purchasing experience whereby individual consumers and individual merchants can purchase all types of goods and services and take advantage of the savings brought about by volume purchasing of these goods, products and services. It is further envisioned that the savings realized by volume purchasing will be placed in consumer's retirement investing accounts thereby giving the consumer added funds for retirement and other purposes. The present invention solves these problems.
Rebates, Saving and Investing:
The Need For Action. American workers generally need three elements to ensure financial security in retirement: (1) Social Security; (2) an employer-provided pension plan; and (3) personal retirement savings. Currently, Social Security is the sole source of income for 18 percent of all elderly Americans, and the primary source for two-thirds of all senior citizens. For over five years, the President has worked with Congress to expand pension coverage, make pensions more secure, and simplify pension plan administration. Despite these achievements, the personal savings rate among Americans remains too low, and many workers do not have pension coverage through their employers. Research shows that:
More than 50 million employees—half of All-American workers, are not covered by a pension plan;
Only 35 percent of private sector workers under age 25 are covered by a pension plan;
Only 21 percent of private sector workers earning under $35,000 a year are covered by a pension plan;
Only 24 percent of full-time workers in firms with fewer than 100 employees are covered by a pension plan
b) Description of the Related Art
I could find no prior art relating to a system comprising a novel Volume Purchase Rebate Business Method, Volume Purchase Rebate Appliance subsystem, Volume Purchase Rebate Online-Interactive Showroom sub-system, Volume Purchase Rebate Online-Interactive Showcase sub-system, and Volume Purchase Rebate Online-Interactive SalesPerson subsystem and Online-Interactive Ordering or Online-Interactive Re-Ordering sub-system methods and processes for operating this system. Nor, could I find prior art for purchasing or volume purchasing or excess inventory purchasing or excess capacity purchasing for a plurality of purchasers who are in fact group purchasing yet purchasing individually from merchants for goods, products or services and who obtain rebates which are invested while real-time interactive online direct ordering and automatic re-ordering of said goods or services by way of real-time interactive online showrooms (CyberShowRooms) and showcases (CyberShowCases) and directly communicating with the servicing salesperson (CyberSalesPersons)